Welcome To My Life
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Speed ran from his demons, but someone from his past refuses to let him go. SpeedDanny slash. Crossover with NY. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or New York and no profit is being made from this story._

_Warning: This story contains Danny/Speed slash as well as spoilers from Tanglewood (NY) and Lost Son (Miami)_

Welcome To My Life

Timothy Speedle leant against his blue motorcycle and looked up at the building in front of him sadly. He didn't want to be there, not now. Sighing, he stood up off the bike and made his way to the building. He knew that he didn't have a choice, he had studying to do if he was to pass his classes and there was no way he would be able to study at home with his five year old younger brother running around causing a mess everywhere and generally wreaking havoc.

He had never really liked studying at the school library before, choosing to spend his studying time outside of school at the main library in the city centre. Unfortunately that library was closed for refurbishment which meant that if Tim wanted to read any text books he would have to go back to school and use theirs.

The hallways felt weird with no one running up and down them. There were no teachers, no students, no noise coming from inside the classrooms. The only noise was the sound of Tim's boots echoing off of the walls as he took each step.

The library was situated on the second floor, at the very end of the hallway. It was an area most students avoided unless they wanted to be labelled a loser and a geek. The school library looked just like the one Tim was used to, it was just on a much smaller scale. But even the school's library was better than no library at all, so Tim supposed that he would just have to make do with what he had.

There was a small study area in the corner of the room with one large table and lots of chairs. Tim noticed that there was already some books strewn over one end of the table. Not really wanting to sit close enough for human interaction, Tim walked further down the table and set his things down on the opposite end of the table.

With a small sigh he sat down and pulled his books out of his backpack. He had a Biology test to study for.

Tim had been studying for about ten minutes when a large bang distracted him. His head snapped up in surprise. At the end of the table there was a boy his age standing in front of a large leather bound book.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It was heavier than I thought."

Tim half-smiled back at him. "It's okay," he replied, turning back to his own text book.

"I'm Danny Messer by the way," the boy introduced himself, interrupting Tim's concentration yet again.

Tim sighed under his breath in slight annoyance and introduced himself before turning back to his text book.

"What are you studying?" Danny asked curiously, once again interrupting Tim's reading.

Tim dropped his pen and looked up again. "Biology," he answered. "You?" he asked politely, trying to get rid of Danny as quickly as possible.

"Chemistry," Danny answered with a smile. "I just moved here so I'm trying to get caught up as quickly as possible."

"Where from?" Tim asked, curiosity setting in even though he knew he should be studying and not chatting.

"Staten Island," Danny replied. "My mom and dad divorced so she packed up and moved us here."

Before Tim could reply the elderly librarian stalked over to them and hissed at them both, telling them to be quiet and work or leave.

* * *

"Did you get any studying done last night?" Tim's best friend, Mike Jones, asked Tim as they both walked together towards Biology.

Tim laughed and shook his head. "Not one bit," he replied. "There was this new guy in the library and he wouldn't shut the Hell up. Every time I tried to do some work he kept asking questions. He wouldn't let me get anything done."

Mike laughed as well. "Well you should have done like I said," he said.

"You know I don't like imposing," Tim reminded him. "I spend more time at your house than I do my own."

"And I've told you a million times," Mike argued, "nobody cares about you spending time at our house. Although I don't blame you for wanting to avoid my mom. She _does_ mother you a lot. Says you need to eat more or something," he shrugged. "Which is ironic considering how much you do actually eat."

Tim rolled his eyes as they arrived at their first class of the day, Biology. "See you afterwards?" Mike asked.

Tim nodded his head as they parted ways, heading for their seats. Their teacher had placed every member of the class in pre-assigned seats, Mike in the second row and Tim in the very back row.

Tim had barely sat down in his seat when someone took the empty seat next to him. "I didn't know you were in this class as well."

Tim's head snapped up and saw Danny sitting in the seat next to him. Although, he did look _very _different from the last time Tim had seen him. The glasses were gone, making Danny's eyes look like they were a brighter shade of blue than before. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a tight sleeveless t-shirt, which clung to every muscle of Danny's chest. There was an intricate design drawn on his right bicep, Tim wasn't sure what it was exactly but it still looked cool. And if Tim wasn't mistaken there was another tattoo on his shoulder that was trying to peak out from underneath his shirt.

"Hey," he greeted. "Where are the glasses?" Tim asked, unable to stop himself from asking.

"Contact lenses," Danny grinned. "Wanted to look good on my first real day here," he shrugged.

Tim frowned when a balled up piece of paper hit him in the head. He looked up and glared at Mike before straightening the paper out. _Is that him?_ the note read. Tim nodded his head before shoving the paper into his notebook just as their teacher walked in.

Halfway through the lesson Tim lifted his head, he could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked up, just as Danny turned his gaze back to his own text book. Tim frowned as he noticed a red tinge creep onto Danny's cheeks. As he continued making notes on the lecture once more he wondered why Danny would have been looking at him.

* * *

"He was looking at you?" Mike asked after class. Tim nodded his head. "What do you reckon he was looking at?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Must have been looking at my notes," he answered. "Looks like the kind of guy who can't be arsed doing the work himself."

"At least he chose the right guy in the class to copy from," Mike laughed, flinching when Tim elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

"Tim!" his mother called as soon as he entered the house after school. "Thank goodness you're home," she said gratefully, running into the foyer as she threw her coat over her shoulders. "I need you to look after your brother," she added, hurriedly running her hand over her hair ensuring it was okay. "Your dad's had to leave. There's been an emergency at one of the restaurants and I'm needed at the shelter. We can't get a sitter at such short notice," she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, hun," she added, grabbing her purse and practically running out of the house, all before Tim could even get a word out.

"Hi, no it's okay, I don't have plans," Tim muttered to himself as he kicked off his boots and grabbed the phone, calling Mike.

Just as the phone was answered there was a large bang from the second floor, where his younger brother's bedroom was situated. "Help me," he pleaded with Mike.

Mike laughed. "You on babysitter duty again?" There was the noise of movement on Mike's end of the phone and Tim knew that Mike was putting his books into his backpack.

"You're a saint," Tim said gratefully, knowing that his friend would soon arrive at his house.

"I know," Mike replied and Tim could practically _see _the grin on his face.

"Okay where is the little monster?" Mike asked as soon as he arrived at the Speedle's manor.

Tim grinned at him and indicated up the stairs to where his younger brother's bedroom was. "I'll be right back," Mike said, patting Tim on the shoulder as he passed.

Tim watched as Mike walked up the stairs. Mike always managed to calm down Max somehow, Tim wasn't sure how exactly he managed it but when Mike came back down there was silence coming from Max's room so Tim couldn't bring himself to care.

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me how you do that," Tim chuckled as the pair of them sat at the dining room table, books strewn all over the large oak top.

"And give away all my secrets?" Mike grinned back. "No way."

* * *

The first week of school passed fairly uneventfully for Tim. He spent most of the time studying, which was nothing unusual.

"You know people are going to forget what you look like soon," Danny's voice said from next to Tim.

"You're determined not to let me study, aren't you?" Tim asked, putting his pen down and looking up. "And I don't care if people forget what I look like," he continued. "As long as they let me study."

Danny frowned. "Sorry, I keep disturbing you," he said quietly, turning around and taking a few steps away from Tim.

"Wait," Tim said, before Danny got too far away. "I'm sorry, that wasn't polite. Did you want something?" he asked.

Danny frowned again, trying to figure out if Tim was messing with him. "I just wanted to ask you a question," Danny confessed, walking back to Tim and sitting down in the seat next to the other boy. Tim nodded his head, indicating for Danny to continue. "I went to Baseball tryouts a few days ago and they told me that I can be on the team as long as I pull my grades up. I know that you're the smartest guy in our Biology class and I was hoping that you'd be able to tutor me a little bit after school," he finished, looking at Tim hopefully.

Tim blinked in surprised. "What?" he asked. "You want me to tutor you?" he repeated in surprise.

"I know, tutoring someone is probably the last thing you have time for right now and I understand if you don't want to. But I _need_ to get on the team. Baseball's my life. I'm planning on going professional after college," Danny informed Tim proudly.

"Really?" Tim asked. It looked like he had pegged Danny all wrong; he had assumed that the blond was nothing more than a lazy teenager who couldn't be bothered doing anything and had no future aspirations. "I'll tutor you," he agreed. "If you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day and let me do my own work," he added.

Danny flashed him a bright smile and nodded his head. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "When can we start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow after school," Tim said. "Meet me here," he instructed. Danny nodded his head and left Tim alone in the library again to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Mike laughed. "You let him talk you into tutoring him?" he chuckled.

"I couldn't say no," Tim said as they walked towards the cafeteria. "You should have seen him, Mike. He looked so desperate to make sure he stayed on the team, I just couldn't not do it."

Mike shook his head in amazement at his friends kind nature. "Just don't blame me when you're tearing your hair out."

* * *

Tim smiled to himself in amazement as he sat in the bleachers. Watching baseball practice wasn't something Tim ever thought he would find himself doing. He wanted to see if Danny was actually any good at baseball and it turned out that Danny was right to want to play professionally. The blond was fantastic.

The coach called the end of practice and Danny ran over to where his bag was placed on the bleachers. When the blond saw Tim he grinned and climbed over the seats, heading towards Tim. "Didn't know you liked baseball," Danny commented, sitting on the bench next to Tim.

"I don't," Tim confessed. "There was a rumour going around about the school's new star player, so I thought it'd come check him out." He grinned at Danny. "You're pretty good."

A slight red tinge appeared in Danny's cheeks and he smiled bashfully at Tim. "I'm okay," he shrugged.

Tim's eyes widened. "Okay?" he repeated. "Danny, I've been watching you practicing for the past hour. You're more than okay, you're a fantastic player. I can see why you want to go pro with it."

This time the blush was more noticeable on Danny's cheeks. "Thanks," he replied, taking a big drink of water. "Is that the only reason you're out here?" Danny asked, wiping his face with his towel. "I thought we were meeting in the library."

"I thought I'd get some fresh air, remind people of what I look like." Danny grinned at him, knowing that Tim was referring to Danny's comment earlier that day.

"Even though they can't see you because you're still hiding behind a book," Danny laughed, indicating to the book that Tim had set aside when Danny noticed him.

"There's no pleasing you is there?" Tim asked, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

Danny laughed again, "I'll get you away from the books eventually, I promise. I'm going to grab a shower," he said, standing up. "Meet you in the library?" Tim nodded his head and they grinned at each other as Danny headed towards the locker rooms.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Danny asked for what was probably the hundredth time since they arrived in the library.

Tim growled under his breath and hit Danny lightly on the back of the head. "If you ask me that one more time, I'll change my mind and leave you to do this on your own."

Danny chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry," he shrugged, "just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were doing."

Tim rolled his eyes and opened his text book. "How much of the last lesson did you understand?" he asked, looking at the table of contents.

Danny blushed and sheepishly admitted, "None of it."

Tim groaned and bashed his head onto the table in front of him. "None of it?" he repeated, hoping that he had misheard Danny.

Danny nodded his head. "Not a single bit," he agreed. "Biology was never my strong suit."

Tim groaned again and turned to the first page of the book. "Right," he said, "so we start at the beginning."

Danny leant over and read the page. "Tim, that's the introduction," he pointed out.

"Right," Tim nodded his head and began reading. "Biology is the study…"

* * *

"A pop quiz?" Tim heard Danny exclaim under his breath. "Now?" he added. "Tim, I'm in trouble," he almost whined.

Tim smiled. "You'll be fine," he assured the blond. In the month that Tim had been tutoring Danny, Tim had discovered that while it sometimes took him a while to get his head around things, Danny was generally a very quick study.

"No I won't," Danny argued as the teacher told then all to be silent and begin their tests.

"I so failed that," Danny moaned as the class filed out of the room at the end of the period.

"You really don't have very much self confidence, do you?" Mike asked, walking alongside them towards the cafeteria. Ever since Tim had started tutoring Danny, the blond had started hanging around with Tim and Mike more and more, so that eventually they spent almost of their time together.

"Not when I know that I _have _failed," Danny retorted, scowling at nothing in particular as he grabbed a sandwich. "I'm going to be in deep shit."

Mike rolled his eyes at Tim, who laughed as they sat down at an empty table. "Well, you'll have to study harder to make sure you don't get kicked off the team. They won their first game in - gods knows how long - because of you," Tim laughed. Danny pouted and looked up Tim. "Fine, I'll help you more," he promised.

Mike shook his head. "You're going to be as bad as him with this whole studying thing," he told Danny. "You'll start looking like a bookworm soon, if you're not careful."

* * *

Tim and Danny were sitting alone in the library after school that day. They had asked Mike to join them, but he turned them down, telling them that even he drew the line at staying afterwards on Friday.

Tim was in the middle of talking about genes and how they effected what you looked like when he felt something soft cover his hand.

He looked down in surprise and saw Danny's hand covering his own, preventing him from pointing at the picture he meant. He lifted his head and looked at Danny, about to ask what was wrong. But before Tim could even open his mouth Danny leant forward and covered Tim's lips with his own.

Danny's eyes fell closed as he felt Tim's soft lips press against his own, if they had been open he would have seen that's Tim's eyes went wide in shock. When what he had done registered with his brain Danny pulled away, appalled at how he had acted.

"Oh my god," he muttered, grabbing his books. "I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that," he rambled, standing up. "I'll go now."

Tim, who still hadn't said anything, reached out and grabbed hold of Danny's wrist. "Don't do that," he whispered. "Don't go," he added, pulling Danny back down into his seat.

"Tim?" Danny asked questioningly, nervous about what Tim was going to do to him.

Not saying another word Tim reached around the back of Danny's head, running a hand through his blond hair. Tim pulled Danny's head closer, crashing their lips together in a passionate and clumsy kiss.

Danny sighed in relief when he felt Tim's lips against his own. It felt so good to finally feel what it was like to kiss the other boy. Danny had been attracted to Tim for about a month; ever since Tim had started tutoring Danny and the blond had gotten to know him more, Danny was drawn to Tim.

Tim was the first to pull away when the demand for oxygen became too much. They both grinned at each other as they gasped for breath.

"Are you going to concentrate and study now?" Tim smiled.

Danny laughed. "You don't really expect me to be able to concentrate after _that,_ do you?" Tim nodded his head, picking up his pen again and turning back to the text book. "Apparently you do," Danny muttered.

As Tim continued explaining Danny couldn't help teasing Tim a little. Danny leant closer to get a better look at the book, making sure that he was leaning very close to Tim. He grinned as Tim's breathing hitched when Danny slid his hand underneath the table and squeezed Tim's thigh.

"You teasing me isn't going to change anything," Tim managed to say when he had managed to regain control of his vocal chords. "You said it yourself, you need to know this."

Danny pouted and pulled his hand out from underneath the table. "Fine," he said, pulling the text book toward him. "Let's study."

* * *

Tim didn't hear from Danny all weekend. Tim went to Mike's on the Sunday and when Mike found out about what happened in the library he had merely rolled his eyes and exclaimed that it had taken them long enough to realise they liked each other. To say Tim had been shocked would have been an understatement. Tim hadn't even known that he liked Danny until the other boy made the first move and he had no idea how Mike would know, but Mike refused to tell.

Biology was the last lesson on Monday and it would have been the first time since their kiss that the two boys had seen each other. They both smiled slightly at each other as they took their seats. Tim's smile widened affectionately as he saw the pained look on Danny's face as the teacher handed them back their pop quizzes. Tim leaned over and saw that Danny had gotten an 85/100 mark.

'See, I told you you'd be okay,' Tim wrote on a piece of paper and, when no one was looking, he added, 'I'll reward you tonight.'

Danny looked up in surprise when Tim slipped the note onto his desk. Tim watched in delight as Danny's eyes widened as he read the note before the blond blushed. Tim smiled to himself, Danny looked so cute when he blushed.

"It was mean to tease like that," Danny said as they headed out to the parking lot, Mike had already left muttering something about having a tooth out and the vets; Tim wasn't sure if he wanted to know why they had been in the same sentence. "I had to go through the whole of Biology with _those _thoughts."

Tim laughed and shook his head. "Who said I was teasing?" he asked with a perfectly straight face. "Where's your car?" Tim asked when Danny looked at him in surprise.

It took a few seconds for the question to sink into Danny's brain which was stuck on Tim's comment. "I don't have one," he replied. "Didn't see much point back home, too much traffic. And now I'd rather save the money for college. I can buy a real fancy once when I'm playing pro," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Here," Tim said as they reached his bike. "Wear this," he instructed.

Danny looked down at the helmet in his hands. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Tim shrugged. "Have you ever ridden a motorbike before?" Danny shook his head. "Therefore, you'll need the helmet more. Don't argue with me," Tim added, getting on the bike as Danny put the helmet on. "Get on."

Tim almost moaned when he felt Danny straddle the bike behind him, then he flushed for almost doing so. He just couldn't help it, the feel of Danny pressed against his back was very distracting. Tim just hoped he'd be able to get them to Danny's in one piece.

When Tim pulled up outside Danny's they both dismounted and Tim looked up at the house. "It's not much," Danny shrugged, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I think it's cute," Tim replied. "At least it doesn't look like someone is over compensating for something. I hate our house," he scowled, following Danny up the path. "Too big."

Danny stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. "I should probably warn you. My mom fusses a lot whenever I bring friends over."

Tim laughed. "She can't be any worse than Mike's mom. As soon as she met me, she practically adopted me."

Danny shook his head. "You'll see," he warned, pushing the door open. As soon as they were in the house, Danny called out something in a language Tim was sure was Italian.

Immediately a tall, attractive woman with long brown hair came out of the kitchen and paused when she saw Tim standing with Danny.

Tim watched as Danny and his mom conversed in Italian. He shifted nervously when he felt himself growing more and more turned on with each Italian syllable that fell out of Danny's mouth.

"Tim," Danny said, easily switching back to English. "This is my mom," he introduced .

"Nice to meet you," Tim said smiling nervously.

Danny's mom knocked his hand out of the way and pulling him into a large hug. "Are you hungry?" she questioned in perfect English. The only tell tale sign that she wasn't American was the Italian accent that lilted her every word. "You look hungry," she added, releasing Tim. "I'll make you a snack," she decided, patting him on the arm before she headed to the kitchen again.

"Told you," Danny smirked, grabbing hold of Tim's hand and dragging him up the stairs. "Come on, before she decides to pester you anymore."

"You didn't tell me that you can speak Italian," Tim commented as he took in Danny's room. It was very neat and light and, as expected, there was baseball memorabilia everywhere you looked.

"You didn't ask," Danny laughed. "It's my mom's fault. She wanted both her children to know where they came from and to do that you have to know the language. No child of Antonieta Giovanni isn't not going to know Italian."

"Both her children?" Tim asked.

Danny chuckled. "Feeling in a questioning mood today, aren't you? My brother, Louie, he's four years younger than me. He lives in New York with my dad. Didn't want to move so far away." He rolled his eyes. "We're not close," he added.

Tim nodded his head, his eyes already scanning the room. He paused when they fell on a bookcase. He took a few steps towards it.

"Oh no, you don't," Danny said, noticing where Tim was heading. He grabbed Tim's arm and spun him around so that they were facing each other. "You are not spending all evening reading. Besides they're mostly books about baseball anyway."

Tim grinned. "I'm not _that_ predictable. I was just curious to see what you like to read. I wouldn't read _all _evening. I owe you a reward anyway," he reminded Danny, pulling him closer so that they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"What did you have in mind?" Danny stammered, licking his lips which had suddenly gone really dry.

"Why don't I show you?" Tim replied, sounding more confident that he felt. He slipped his hand around the back of Danny's head, gently bringing their lips together.

Danny moaned against Tim's lips. Tim took this as an invitation to slip his tongue inside Danny's mouth. He could taste peppermint and coke with a hint of something that Tim thought was nicotine. In the back of his mind Tim wondered if Danny actually did smoke but the part of his brain that was controlling the rest of him told him that he couldn't care less if Danny did. He just tasted too damn good to worry about something like that.

They both pulled away gasping for air. Neither said a word, Danny lead Tim over to the bed. As soon as they were both sat down Danny's lips were all over Tim's. Tim moaned as Danny's tongue assaulted his mouth and he allowed the blond to pull him down so that Tim's body was pinning Danny to the bed.

Danny groaned in pleasure as he felt Tim's weight press against him. He could feel something digging into his hip, he moaned again when he realised it was Tim's erection.

Tim leant up on one arm and allowed his other arm to wonder down Danny's chest, never breaking the kiss. Danny was wearing jogging bottoms so it was pretty easy for Tim to slip his hand beneath the waist band and into Danny's underwear.

Danny gasped in pleasure as he felt Tim's fingers close around his erection. "Oh god," Danny moaned, gripping hold of Tim's shoulders as the other boy moved his hand.

Tim increased the speed of his hand movements. Tim moved his mouth from Danny's to his neck. As Tim continued pumping Danny's erection the blond was mumbling in Italian. Tim flicked his wrist and squeezed Danny's cock, sending the blond over the edge without warning.

Tim watched as Danny took deep breaths as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Wow!" he whispered, kissing Tim passionately as his own hands ran down Tim's body to repay the favour. He pulled away in surprise when all he found was a wet spot on the front of Tim's trousers.

"It was the Italian," Tim admitted sheepishly.

Danny laughed. "If that's the reward I get for getting that score, I'll make sure I study more."

Tim grinned before a thought came to him. "I tell you what," he said, "if you get a ninety-five or higher, I'll do more than reward you with a hand job," he whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny gasped in surprise. "Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up eagerly.

Tim nodded his head when Antonieta's voice called Danny, followed by something in Italian. Danny sighed and shouted a reply back as he sat up.

"Sorry," he apologized when he saw Tim's confused look, "force of habit. She ignores me if I reply in English. She said food's going to be ready in about ten minutes. You can wear some of my pants, they should fit," he said, jumping up of the bed and heading over to his dresser. "Here," he said, throwing the jogging bottoms at Tim, who easily caught them. "Bathroom's the next door down," he laughed.

Tim grinned back at him. "I'll be right back," he whispered, capturing Danny's lips in a quick kiss before heading out of the room.

Tim soon learnt that Danny's mom's idea of a snack was a twelve inch home made pizza.

"I told you, she fusses," Danny whispered under his breath as they sat down in front of the television to watch a movie.

"It's okay," Tim replied, taking a slice. "Homemade food's nicer than take-out anyway."

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah," he agreed, a small smile on his face. "Not that I have that much experience with it. I've only ever had takeout when I've slept over at friend's houses. Mom refuses to let me eat it at home."

"I'm not surprised," Tim replied, he had just taken a bite out of the pizza and it was delicious; better than any takeout pizza Tim had ever tasted. "This is delicious."

Antonieta entered the room, slipping her coat over her shoulders. She said something to Danny who nodded his head and replied. "It was nice meeting you, Tim," she added, hugging Tim and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Make sure you stop by again." Tim nodded his head and smiled at her as she left the room.

Tim turned to say something to Danny just as the door opened again and Antonieta stuck her head around it.

Danny's eyes widened at whatever it was that she said before he blushed furiously and snapped something back at her. Tim was sure that he had a feeling what she had said when Danny slid further down in his seat, covering his face with his hands.

"I can't believe she said that!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Do I even want to know?" Tim laughed.

"She said 'no sex, without safe sex'," Danny informed Tim. "I don't even know how she does it. How did she know?" Danny whined.

"It might have something to do with the fact that I'm wearing your trousers and not the ones I arrived in," Tim suggested.

"Why can't she just not pay attention like normal parents?" Danny moaned. "Don't you have to call your mom? Let her know where you are," Danny asked.

Tim shook his head. "It won't make a difference if I call or not," Tim replied. "I'll be lucky if they even notice I'm gone." Danny looked at Tim curiously, but Tim shrugged it off. "Who cares? What's this film you've got me watching then?" he asked, changing the subject as he wrapped an arm around Danny, pulling the blond closer so that he was leaning against Tim.

* * *

Even though they were seeing each other, nothing really seemed to change between Danny and Tim. Tim was still tutoring Danny in Biology and the blond was still playing baseball. The only difference was that, to Mike's amusement, someone could finally manage to drag Tim away from the books; although, Mike wasn't completely sure if he wanted to know how he managed it.

Just before Christmas a ski-trip was announced. The entire senior class was going to head out to the mountains for a week of fun in the snow.

"Mike, you're mad," Danny informed the other boy, laughing as Mike imitated skiing movements.

"No, I'm not," Mike retorted. "The trip is going to be so good. We'll go skiing, snowboarding, snowmobiling, then when we're all completely worn out we'll crash in front of the fire and sleep for the rest of the vacation."

Danny laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like you've got the whole trip pretty much figured." Mike nodded his head, grinning from ear to ear. "You," Danny continued, turning to Tim and taking the book out of his hands, "are not taking one single book."

"But," Tim protested, trying to snatch his book back off of his boyfriend.

"No buts," Danny argued, holding the book further out of Tim's reach. "This is the last trip you're going to take as a senior and the first one that we'll be going on together. You are not spending the whole week hiding behind a book," he informed Tim firmly.

Tim scowled, "Fine," he agreed, "I won't take any books with me." He snatched the book out of Danny's hands, "We're not there yet," Tim said when Danny opened his mouth. "I can read as much as I want now."

Mike laughed at their antics and patted Danny on the shoulder. "It was worth a try," he consoled, "but you know he's going to manage to sneak at least one along with him."

"He does and he won't be getting _anything _from me the entire trip," Danny warned.

Mike groaned and shook his head. "Too much information," he called.

Tim laughed. "I promise I won't take one single book with me," he swore, opening his book and continuing reading.

* * *

The next time their biology teacher handed them a pop quiz, Danny was confident that he was going to get a good mark. He had been studying every other night with Tim - even if most of the nights had resulted in things other than studying.

Tim hadn't mentioned his promise to Danny since he had made it and Danny wasn't sure if he still meant it but Danny had been studying intensely to find out if he _had _meant what he said.

When the teacher handed them back their tests a few days after they had taken it Danny was delighted to find that he had scored a 96/100. He looked up and saw Tim looking over at his desk, trying to see his score. He lifted the paper up slightly so that Tim could see it.

Danny watched as Tim scribbled something on a piece of paper and, when no one was looking, passed it to the blond. _'Well done. You got higher than 95 and you know what that means. Tonight. You. Me. And a bed,_' the note read.

Danny grinned to himself and folded the paper in half, slipping it into his pocket. Looks like Tim had every intention in keeping his promise. Danny couldn't wait until he got home after school.

Antonieta was out when Danny got home from school. There was a note on the fridge saying that she would be out until about midnight, one of the girls from work was leaving and a group of them had decided to go out one last time before she left.

Danny quickly removed the sheets from his bed and replaced them with fresh ones before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he emerged from the bathroom it was only half past four. Danny was feeling more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life and he still had another hour and a half until Tim was due to turn up. He kept getting up to check that everything was tidy, which it was because his mom was such a neat freak. He wanted to have a cigarette to calm himself down, but his mom didn't let him smoke in the house and he didn't want to smell like smoke when Tim got there.

Danny sighed in relief when the doorbell rang, signalling Tim's arrival. "Hey," Danny greeted, pulling the door open and grinning at Tim.

"Hi," Tim replied, stepping into the house. "Where's your mom?" he asked, shrugging his coat off.

"Gone out with friends from work," Danny replied, closing the door and looking at Tim nervously.

Tim, sensing how nervous Danny was, turned and pulled the blond into his arms. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny smiled back, some of his nervousness starting to ebb away. "I want to," he assured Tim. "I'm just nervous," he smiled bashfully.

Tim placed a gentle kiss on Danny's lips. "It's okay," he assured Danny, running his hand through Danny's blond hair. "You hungry?"

"A little," Danny half-smiled.

"I picked up something for us to eat," Tim informed him. "It's probably not as good as your mom's cooking but it'll save _us_ cooking."

Danny laughed and took the bag out of Tim's hands. "Smells good," he commented, heading into the dining room, Tim following him. "Where'd you get it from?" he asked, pulling out two food containers.

"Miguel's," Tim replied, pulling the lid off of the lasagne.

"Really?" Danny asked in surprise, opening his own pasta. "That's supposed to be pretty expensive."

"I get a discount," Tim shrugged his shoulders. Danny looked at him questioningly. "My dad owns it," he sighed.

Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well that definitely explains it."

"Explains what?" Tim demanded.

"How you can afford a Harley. You don't even have a job," Danny grinned. Tim laughed and shook his head as he continued eating.

Danny looked at Tim as they went up to Danny's bedroom after they had finished eating, feeling the nervousness creep back into his stomach. "Come here," he whispered, pulling Tim closer and wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy.

Danny placed a gentle kiss on Tim's lips, running his tongue across Tim's lips before plunging into Tim's mouth, tasting his boyfriend. No matter how many times Danny kissed him, Tim's taste still made Danny feel dizzy and light headed.

Tim gently took a few steps closer to Danny, slowly pushing Danny backwards until his claves hit the bed. Danny pulled away from Tim and moved onto the bed. Tim smiled when he looked down at Danny who was lying on his back, looking up at Tim with lust filled eyes. It felt good to know that Danny trusted him enough to let Tim take the lead.

Tim climbed onto the bed, kissing Danny passionately as he covered Danny's body with his own. Danny moaned loudly when Tim reached down, pulling Danny's t-shirt up over his head, running his hands over Danny's muscled chest.

"You're beautiful," Tim whispered, placing a soft kiss on the tattoo on Danny's arm.

Danny blushed and kissed Tim passionately. "So are you," he replied, pulling Tim's own t-shirt up over his head.

Tim smiled bashfully at him as he kissed his way down Danny's chest, pausing to lap at his nipples, causing Danny to writhe under his touch.

"Oh god," Danny moaned when Tim moved past Danny's belly button, following the line of fine hair that disappeared under his jeans.

Tim looked up at Danny questioningly when he reached the blond's waist band. Danny nodded his head, smiling reassuringly. Tim smiled back at him and slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

Danny lifted his hips to allow Tim to pull the jeans down, along with his underwear. Tim gazed down at Danny's erection, licking his lips hungrily. They hadn't done anything other than fondling since that first time and Tim was captivated by Danny's cock which was surrounded by soft blond curls. Danny tipped his head back, his fists clutching at his sheets when Tim placed a gentle kiss on the head of Danny's cock.

Tim ran his tongue down Danny's length and moved his mouth to suck lightly on Danny's balls. Danny moaned again and his hands went down to bury themselves in Tim's curly black hair. Tim released Danny and lifted his head, eliciting a moan from Danny. "I promised you more than a blow job," Tim whispered in Danny's ear as he unfastened his own jeans.

Danny hissed when he felt Tim gently press a finger against Danny's entrance. Danny wasn't exactly sure when Tim had found the time to grab the lube but when Tim pressed his lips against Danny's, the blond found that he couldn't bring himself to care.

Danny moaned, his tongue invading Tim's mouth as the other boy pressed another finger into Danny, stretching him. The pain Danny felt was soon replaced by intense pleasure when Tim's fingers brushed against his prostate and Danny released Tim's mouth with a loud moan.

"Wow," he whispered, whimpering softly as Tim withdrew his fingers.

Tim smiled and kissed the tip of Danny's nose as he rolled a condom on. "You need to relax," he said softly, positioning himself between Danny's legs.

"You done this before?" Danny asked.

Tim shook his head and leant forward pressing himself into Danny slightly. Danny groaned as he felt Tim's hard cock enter his body. It hurt, more than Tim's fingers had. Tim leant forward, capturing Danny's lips with his own, his tongue slowly caressing Danny's, trying to take his mind off of the pain until his body grew accustomed to the feeling.

When Danny relaxed under his touch, Tim pushed in further until he was buried inside Danny's body completely. This time, when Tim moved inside Danny the blond felt nothing but pleasure. Each movement Tim made had Danny writhing underneath him, pleading with him to go faster. As the pleasure increased Danny's pleas switched from English to Italian and Tim lost the last of his control, pushing into Danny a few more times before he came, shouting Danny's name loudly.

A few seconds later Danny's back arched and he was coming all over their stomachs, Tim's name on his lips.

Danny winced slightly when Tim pulled out of him. "Are you okay?" Tim asked in concern as he laid next to his boyfriend.

Danny nodded his head, a smile on his face as he curled against Tim's side. "That was amazing," he whispered, burying his face in Tim's shoulder.

"I know," Tim joked.

Danny rolled his eyes, jabbing Tim in the ribs lightly before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"What room are you in?" Danny asked, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder at the room key that Tim was holding.

"317," Tim replied, looking back at Danny. "What about you?"

Danny ignored him and looked at Mike questioningly. "413," Mike informed him. "We're not even on the same floor," Mike sighed.

"Are you going to tell us what room you're in?" Tim asked.

"317," Danny smirked.

"I reckon they did that on purpose," Mike grumbled. "You do know that it's three people to a room, don't you? Since no one else knows about you guys there's no way you can sleep together," he reminded them quietly.

"You're just jealous 'cause you're probably with two weirdo's," Tim laughed as they headed through the foyer, towards the elevators.

"No one can be weirder than the pair of you," Mike replied, pressing the button for the fourth floor.

They had only just arrived at the hotel in the mountains where they were staying and already Mike was planning on getting out on the slopes. Tim had adamantly refused to go skiing so soon. Danny had caved easily, agreeing to go skiing in an hour once they had got settled into their rooms.

"He's right, you know," Danny commented, tossing his bag onto the bed closest the window. "We _are_ going to have to share with someone else."

"They're not here yet though," Tim smirked, tugging Danny closer by his belt loops. "We're all alone," he whispered.

Danny laughed as Tim captured his lips. "You know we don't have time for that," he reached down and cupped Tim's dick with his hand. "I promised Mike I'd go skiing with him."

Tim pouted. "Fine, spoilsport." Danny chuckled and kissed Tim on the forehead. "You go have fun in the snow and I'll sit up here being bored waiting for you to come back."

"Have fun," Danny smirked, kissing him passionately before leaving Tim alone in the room.

Tim sighed and glanced around the room, taking it in. There were three single beds, a large chest of drawers and a large wardrobe that was big enough to fit three people's clothes in.

* * *

Knowing that Danny wasn't going to be back for a while, Tim reached into his bag pulling out a folded up towel. Even though he had sworn to Danny that he wouldn't take a book, the book worm inside him couldn't resist sneaking one along.

When the door reopened Tim quickly stuffed the book into his bag just before Danny entered the room, looking shattered. "Hey," Tim greeted as Danny collapsed onto his bed, grunting as he landed on his bag. Danny merely waved his hand. "You tired?" Tim laughed.

Danny lifted his head and glared at Tim before sticking his middle finger up at him. "What do you think?" he scowled, sitting up and pulling his top off, it was dirty and sweaty. Danny glared at it as he threw it on the floor. "It was fun," he admitted, "but I'm fucking knackered now." Danny turned onto his side, so that his back was to Tim.

"Can I ask you something?" Tim asked.

"Depends," Danny replied, not moving. "Will I have to move?"

Tim laughed and got off his own bed, lying on his side next to Danny. "What's Tanglewood?" he asked, running his hand over the tattoo on Danny's shoulder, tracing his fingers over the writing etched there. It had been three months since Tim had actually seen the whole of Danny's tattoo but Tim had never asked Danny what it meant.

Danny sighed and turned over so that he was facing Tim. "You'll hate me," Danny whispered.

Tim frowned and ran his hand through Danny's hair. "I could never hate you, Danny," he replied quietly.

"Before we moved here I got into trouble," Danny told him. "There's a gang called the Tanglewood Boys. They're like the mini mafia, every Italian boy in our neighbourhood was a member of the gang. I tried to avoid them but when I turned thirteen I couldn't get away from them. I started smoking, hanging around after dark, eventually I started skipping school." When Tim remained silent Danny continued.

"My mom knew about what I was doing and tried to pull me away from them. She tried to convince my father that I was going to get myself into trouble but he just encouraged me more; it's part of the reason why she divorced him. He told me that it was the only way for me to prove to him that I was worth something. He already thought I was useless for wanting to play baseball more than anything else. Some guys were going to knock over a convenience store, wanted me to help them but baseball was the one thing I still cared about and I had practice that day.

"It was a good job I went to practice as well," Danny shook his head. "They all got arrested. Some had to go to juvie but most of them got slapped with community service. When my mom found out that I could have been there, she told my dad that if he wasn't going to act like he cared about what happened to me then she was leaving him and taking me with her.

"You can probably guess his reaction to that due to the fact that we now live in Syracuse," Danny finished with a sigh. "And now you hate me," Danny continued when Tim still didn't say a word.

Tim rolled his eyes and leant forward, kissing Danny passionately. "Does that look like I hate you?" he demanded.

"But,"

"I asked you what it was, you told me and now I know," Tim told him. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you," he promised.

"Really?" Danny breathed, grinning when Tim nodded his head.

* * *

They both parted ways and slept in separate beds that night. It felt like torture to Tim, he was so close to Danny that he could hear his breathing but he didn't want to risk climbing into bed with him in case their roommate turned up.

Danny was already up and dressed when someone pounded on the door the next morning. "Danny, get his lazy ass out of bed," Mike's voice shouted through the door.

"How did he know you were still in bed?" Danny asked Tim, crossing the room and opening the door to let Mike in.

"Because he's a lazy git," Mike answered for Tim. "Come on guys, it snowed some more last night and I've got permission for us to snowmobiling."

"Mike," Tim groaned, putting the pillow over his face. "It's about nine o'clock in the morning. I thought this week was supposed to be about chilling out."

Danny rolled his eyes and indicated to the covers with Mike. Together they both pulled the covers back, exposing Tim's half naked body to the coolness of the room.

"Jesus Christ!" Tim shouted, sitting upright in surprise. "I was awake already," he scowled at his laughing best friend and boyfriend, not sure who he wanted to kill more.

"Yes, but you weren't up," Danny laughed. "Now you are," he shrugged.

Tim was still grumbling as he hauled himself up off the bed, heading to the bathroom. "Who's your roommate?" Mike asked, sitting on the spare bed.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, looking in the mirror trying to decide if he should wear his glasses or contact lenses. "I don't think we have one," he answered settling on the lenses. "Bed hasn't been slept in."

"Lucky you," Mike said, "both of mine snore loud enough to wake the dead."

"You should move your things into here," Tim said, stepping out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Danny doesn't snore and I don't think I do," he looked at Danny questioningly.

The blond shook his head. "He _does_ talk in his sleep though," Danny smirked. "I think he once quoted Shakespeare." Tim threw his towel at Danny as he pulled on his boots.

Mike laughed. "Right," he said, rubbing his hands together. "By the time I got down there, they only had two snowmobiles left. Two of us are going to have to ride together."

"I'm not riding with him," Danny said pointing to Tim. "Have you seen the way he drives that motorcycle?" he asked Mike.

Mike laughed. "Well since I'm not stupid enough to get on the back of anything you're driving," he said to Tim, "looks like it's me and you, Danny. You want to drive?"

Danny grabbed a coin off the counter. "Call it in the air," he instructed. "Tails," Danny laughed, revealing the coin. "Ha, you lose. I'm driving."

"Stop gloating," Mike said, rolling his eyes and punching Danny lightly in the shoulder.

* * *

"Where are we meeting up?" Tim asked, strapping on his helmet.

"There's a clearing about two miles away," Mike said. "It's pretty much of a level stretch from here to there. Sound ok?" he asked.

Tim nodded his head, starting the engine. "See you there," he grinned, taking off.

Tim had never driven a snowmobile before. The instructor told them not to go that fast because it was very different from a motorcycle, but to Tim it didn't feel that different. Sure it was bigger and bulkier than most motorcycles, but as long as he anticipated how the mobile would react on turns he reckoned he should be fine.

The wind was rushing past his ears, making it very difficult for him to hear things around him. When he arrived in the clearing he frowned at the sound of silence. Nothing was moving around him. He waited for half an hour for Danny and Mike to arrive and when they didn't turn up worry started to set in. He got back on the snowmobile and headed back in the direction he had come.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he got about half a mile away from the cabin. There was an air ambulance hovering over a particular area of bloodstained snow. He lost his lunch when he saw the still forms of Danny and Mike being lifted into the helicopter.

"Tim," their teacher said rushing over to where Tim was.

"What happened?" Tim asked, unable to take his eyes off of the blood.

"We don't know exactly, yet," the teacher told him. "We just know that they crashed. Come on," he said. "I'll take you to the hospital."

* * *

There was no one in the waiting room besides Tim and Mr Alexander when Antonieta came running through the doors, her mascara running down her cheeks. "Tim," she breathed, crossing the room and pulling Tim into a tight hug. "Have you heard anything yet?" she asked.

Tim shook his head, more tears falling. "Nothing," he informed her.

"Don't worry," she said, trying to smile, "Danny's a stubborn bastard, like his father. He'll be fine."

Tim smiled at her wearily, falling back into his seat and allowing her to pull him into a hug.

Tim was almost falling asleep when a doctor entered the room. The doctor's presence was enough to make Tim feel wide awake. "How are they?" Tim demanded.

"Mr Messer has a broken arm and collar bone. There is some damage to the muscles in his lower back," the doctor informed them.

"And Mike?" Tim asked, dreading what the doctor's answer would be.

"Mr Jones took most of the weight of the snowmobile," the doctor said with a sigh. "It hit his back, breaking his spine. He's currently not showing any signs of feeling in his body. We won't know for certain until he wakes up but I'm afraid your friend is paralysed from the neck down."

Tim stared at him in horror before he fell down into the chair with a loud thud. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All three of them had been planning on travelling to Italy and getting Danny to teach them how to order certain things before heading to college. It was supposed to have been a week of fun in the snow, this was never supposed to happen.

Antonieta was asking the doctor when they could see them. The doctor informed them that while Mike was unable to have visitors at the moment while he was still in such a critical condition, Danny was able to have people with him. He would be coming around from the anaesthetic so he would be a little sluggish but he would be able to talk with them for a while until the doctors had to give him another dose of morphine to kill the pain.

Both Antonieta and Tim rushed to Danny's side when they saw what the blond looked like. He had dozens of cuts and bruises on his face, his right arm was in a cast and there were bandages all around his shoulder, covering up both tattoo's and his abdomen was covered as well.

"God, Danny," Tim whispered, running his hand through Danny's blond hair.

Danny stirred under Tim's touch. "Tim," he slurred, his eyes flickering open. He tried to look at Tim but he couldn't see them without his glasses.

"Sorry, Danny," Tim said, "I haven't got your glasses."

"Danny, what happened?" Antonieta asked in English, smiling at Tim who knew she was speaking English so that he could understand as she slipped on her son's glasses.

"We were heading for the clearing when something ran across the trail," Danny told them, having to stop occasionally from the pain as the morphine wore off. "I think it was a deer or something. I saw it too late and swerved so that I wouldn't hit it. We must have gone over some ice or something because I lost control. We both went flying. I hit my head on a rock. I could see the snowmobile coming towards my head but couldn't move. The last thing I remember is Mike pushing me out of the way and seeing the look on his face when it hit him."

Antonieta and Tim traded horrified looks. "Is he okay?" Danny asked, his eyes starting to get heavy.

Tim shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He's paralysed," he answered softly. "You've got a broken collar bone and arm," he added as the doctor entered the room.

"Mr Messer," the doctor greeted. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you. You've damaged the muscles in your back severely. We couldn't be sure until we got the results of the scans we did back, but I'm afraid that once they're healed any kind of strain would tear them again, which would probably result in you not being able to walk also."

"But, but," Danny stammered. "What about baseball?" he asked, tears falling when he saw the doctor shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr Messer, but playing baseball would more than likely cause sufficient enough damage to your back to put you in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"Doctor," Antonieta said, placing a hand on the doctor's arm, "could you give us a moment?" she asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"Danny," Tim whispered, "I'm so sorry," he added, tears falling as he thought about the pain his boyfriend was going through.

"Don't apologize," Danny shouted. "You don't know what it's like. Baseball's my life, you don't know what it feels like to have that ripped away from you like that," he clicked the fingers of his good hand.

Antonieta stepped closer to the bed and snapped something at Danny as she waggled a well manicured finger at him. Tim didn't need to speak Italian to understand what she was saying. 'Don't you dare speak to Tim like that. He's trying to help you and be there for you' was what Tim figured she was saying.

Danny sighed and turned his head to look at Tim. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just playing baseball's all I ever wanted to do. I don't know what I'm going to do not playing it anymore," he cried.

Tim smiled sadly, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Danny's forehead. "Shh," he cooed. "It's okay, there are other alternatives besides playing. You could always coach it. We'll think about that later, right now I want you to concentrate on getting better, ok?" he instructed.

Danny nodded his head, flinching as pain shot through his collar bone, before the doctor came back into the room to give Danny another dose of morphine for the pain, which effectively knocked the blond out.

* * *

The next two months were rough on Tim. He divided his time between keeping a vigil at Danny's beside and checking in on Mike. His best friend was still in intensive care and was still unconscious. The doctors were still keeping a close eye on Mike so they wouldn't let Tim stay with him all the time. Besides, Tim knew that out of the two of them, Danny needed Tim there more than Mike did right then.

Danny had taken the news about not being able to play baseball anymore hard, withdrawing into himself. Refusing to eat and talk to anyone.

The doctors still weren't letting Danny get out of bed. The muscles in his back were still fragile and they didn't want to risk him hurting himself more. Tim sat at the foot of Danny's bed, watching his boyfriend sleep. Normally Danny looked so peaceful when he slept, but ever since the accident the blond's sleep had been plagued with nightmares.

Tim had tried every method he could think of to take Danny's mind of what had happened but nothing had worked. Well, he'd tried _almost _every method he could think of. There was one other thing that he could try.

It was still early in the morning, there was only one nurse on shift for a little while, so Tim didn't think he'd get caught. He pulled back the covers from Danny's lower half and smiled in amusement when he discovered a noticeable tent in Danny's underwear. His boyfriend was already half-hard in his sleep.

Tim shifted Danny's boxers so that Danny's cock was able to spring free from them. He licked his lips before running his tongue down the length. He heard a groan coming from above him and he smirked as he sucked Danny's head into his mouth. Danny always woke at the lightest of touches.

As Tim relaxed his throat and took more of Danny in, he felt the blond bury his left hand and, newly mended, right hand in Tim's hair, pushing more of himself into Tim's mouth.

Tim chuckled around Danny's cock, running his hand up Danny's torso, holding him in place. He knew that Danny had a tendency to writhe around and Tim didn't want him to hurt to himself.

Tim hollowed his cheeks and the suction around Danny's dick was enough to drive the blond over the edge, calling Tim's name quietly. Tim smiled as he licked Danny clean before tucking him back inside his boxers.

"Morning," he greeted, licking his lips as he withdrew from under the covers.

Danny smiled, the first true smile Tim had seen from him for months. "Hey," he greeted as someone cleared their throat.

They both looked in the direction of the door, where the orderly nurse was standing with a smirk on her face and a tray in her hands. "Your breakfast, Danny," she informed him, crossing the room and placing the tray on Danny's bedside table. Over the past two months the doctors and nurses had given up addressing the boys as Mr Messer and Mr Speedle, most of the older nurses had taken to mothering Tim as he sat watching Danny all night. It wasn't a common occurrence for Danny to wake up and find pizza boxes and books, provided by the nurses, scattered around Tim's feet.

"I would offer you some, Tim," she continued, walking towards the door. "But it seems like you've already had your breakfast," she grinned, leaving the room. Danny looked at Tim before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

When Mike woke up from the coma, Danny was able to walk around with the aid of crutches. He was attending physiotherapy, in an effort to strengthen his back muscles. Tim was careful not to leave Danny's side for any period of time in case his assistance was needed. Normally, this would have irritated Danny immensely but in the situation he found it rather sweet the way Tim offered to do everything for him.

Tim was standing at the side of Mike's bed, next to Danny who was holding his hand, for ten minutes before Mike opened his eyes and acknowledged their presence.

"Hey guys," he croaked, seeing them out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Danny grinned, tears falling when he saw that Tim was unable to speak.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked Danny. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm okay," Danny assured him. "I broke my collar bone and arm but I'm okay."

"What's with the crutches then?" Mike asked, turning his eyes towards Danny.

"I hurt my back as well," Danny replied sadly.

"I'm sorry," Mike apologized. "Don't worry, you'll be back playing baseball soon."

Danny shook his head, more tears falling as he was reminded about his baseball fate. "How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not bad, considering," Mike said. "Tim?" he asked in concern when Tim remained silent. "Come here," Mike instructed.

Danny stepped aside. "I'm going to talk to Julie." Julie was the nurse that was on the check in desk. He kissed Tim on the cheek before making his way out of the room, leaving the two best friends to a talk alone.

"This wasn't your fault," Mike told Tim as soon as the door was closed. "I know what you're like, Tim. I know you're blaming yourself for this inside your head. There was no way any of us could have known that something like this was going to happen."

"How are you taking this so well?" Tim asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've spoken to the doctors about what happened," Mike replied. "What's the point in drowning in self pity? So what if I'm paralysed? I'm not dead, I can still talk to my friends and laugh and joke. Sure I'm pissed and upset that I'll never walk again, but it's not the end of the world. How's Danny holding up?" he asked. Tim turned his head and looked through the window at Danny who was standing with Julie, grinning from ear to ear. "The doctor's told me that if I hadn't have jumped in front of him, the snowmobile would have killed him. It makes me feel good knowing that I saved him," Mike admitted.

"Thank you," Tim whispered, running his hand through Mike's hair. "I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

Mike grinned and yawned, the drugs that were still in his system staring to take effect. "You go take care of him," Mike instructed. "And make sure he knows that I don't blame him for what happened. It was no one's fault. You got me. No one's." He glared at Tim.

"Got it," Tim replied chuckling weakly.

* * *

Tim groaned into Danny's mouth as the blond's tongue caressed his. They were in their second year of college. Tim had been so close to not going to college but Mike and Danny had both ordered him to carry on with what they were going to do originally. Even if they couldn't go to Europe, Tim could still go to college.

Tim had graduated high school top of his class and he was even chosen to be valedictorian at the ceremony. Danny had shown Tim how he proud he was of Tim by not letting him out of bed for a whole weekend.

Tim was studying Biology at Columbia University, determined to know more about Mike's paralysis and maybe even find a cure for it. Danny wasn't sure about what he wanted to do since he couldn't play baseball anymore but he had chosen to study Chemistry - Biology still wasn't his strong suit.

"I'm going to be late for class," Danny moaned in Tim's mouth as his lover's fingertips ran over his collar bone.

"Skip it," Tim murmured, kissing Danny softly on the neck.

Danny moaned and gently pushed Tim away. "I can't," he said reluctantly, kissing the tip of Tim's nose. "I've already skipped two lectures this month. I can't afford to miss any more."

Tim pouted. "I'm booking a hotel room this weekend," he scowled. "I hate not being able to see you for longer than a few hours. This weekend it's going to be about you and me. Neither of us are doing any work."

Danny smiled, kissing Tim on the lips. "I look forward to it," he whispered, getting off of the bed. He laughed when Tim grabbed his arse. "Stop being a tease," he chided, "I'm going to class despite what you do."

"Fine," Tim replied, pulling him into a tight hug. "Go have fun studying. I'll probably be in class by the time you get back," he added.

"We're still going to the movies tonight aren't we?" Danny asked grabbing his book bag and turning to face Tim.

Tim nodded his head. He kissed him passionately before the blond left the room.

* * *

Tim stared at the doctors in horror as they told him and Danny that they had lost Mike due to complications in surgery. Neither of them knew that Mike had even been scheduled for surgery.

Tim collapsed into a chair, unable to listen to what the doctors were telling him. He could see Danny crying as he spoke to the doctor. Tim couldn't hear any of the words that they were saying, all he could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears.

Danny eventually stopped talking to the Doctor and turned to Tim. "Come on," he whispered, putting his arm around Tim and leading him out of the room. "Let's go home."

Tim laid in the bed, tears finally falling when he looked down at Danny who was sleeping next to him. They had had rough sex the night before, both of them desperate to forget what had happened. Tim couldn't believe that Mike was gone. He felt like there was no point in him doing anything anymore. The reason he had been researching so hard was to try and make Mike better again and now that he was gone it didn't seem like there was much point in continuing with his research.

He didn't want to leave Danny but he knew that he didn't have a choice. He had failed Mike and there was no way that he was going to stick around to fail Danny. He kissed Danny gently, slowly and sadly, trying to silently let the blond know how Tim really felt for him. Danny groaned and woke up slightly. "Tim?" he asked groggily. "What's wrong?"

Tim smiled down at him. "Nothing," he lied, kissing Danny passionately. "Just go back to sleep," he added. Danny grinned back at him and settled back down, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep. "I'm sorry, Danny," he whispered, carefully sliding off of the bed and dressing.

* * *

Tim had no clue where he was heading when he left Columbia. He had climbed onto the back of his motorcycle and took of down the highway.

Danny hadn't woken up when Tim had left, which Tim had been glad about. He didn't want to have to deal with Danny trying to persuade him not to leave. He knew that if Danny had woken up, Tim would not have left and it was better for Danny that Tim wasn't around.

Eventually Tim arrived in Miami. He hadn't been heading there purposely but he knew that Mike's Uncle John lived there. He had the address written in his contact book. Mike had given him it in case Tim ever decided to visit Miami. After a short while Tim managed to find the correct street, Miami was a very confusing city the first time you visited.

When John opened the door, Tim practically collapsed out of exhaustion. "John Jones?" Tim managed to ask. "I'm Tim Speedle."

"Mike's best friend," John finished, noticing how exhausted Tim looked and helping him into the house. "Mike mentioned you in the past. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "I had to get away from Syracuse," he replied. "Too many bad memories."

"Do people know where you are?" John asked, heading into the kitchen to pour Tim a glass of water.

Tim nodded his head. "Yeah," he lied. "I fancied a change in scenery. Would you mind if I crashed here for a little bit until I find a place?" he asked.

John shook his head. "Of course not," he assured Tim. "But you'll have to excuse me, I'm afraid. I have to work this afternoon."

"It's not a problem," Tim said closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tim looked down at the phone that was in his hands. He didn't want to call his mom. But when John had found out that no one back home really knew where Tim was, he had gone ballistic. John had told Tim that if he had still been living with he would have dragged him straight back to Syracuse and made him apologise for leaving everyone.

They had argued and eventually reached a compromise. Tim would call his mom and let him know that he was okay before he headed to work.

It had been a year since Tim had left Danny alone in bed. A year since he had runaway from his demons. He hadn't even stuck around for Mike's funeral. He knew that he wouldn't be able to cope with the looks of pity on everyone's faces and the look of sorrow on Danny's. Even though he hadn't spoken to the blond for so long, Tim thought about him everyday. Sometimes he even found himself lying alone in his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he allowed himself to wonder what Danny was doing.

John had gotten him a lab tech job in the crime lab. John had felt that with his tendency to get deeply involved in what he was doing and not let anyone distract him, Tim would be the perfect assistant for Andrew, their current Trace lab tech.

Tim's conversation with his mother had been very emotional for the young man. After talking with her he hadn't really been in the mood to go to work but he knew that Andrew needed him to wade through the backlog of trace evidence that had accumulated recently. He spent the entire day moving automatically, just going with the flow. The whole while, his mind remembering the conversation with his mother. When he left work, he got on his bike and sped off to his apartment, no idea that he was being followed.

* * *

Tim had been home for five minutes, if that, when there was a loud knock on the door. Looking through the spy hole didn't help him at all. Whoever was on the other side was keeping out of the viewers range.

Tim had barely opened the door when he felt a balled fist connect with his nose. The force behind the blow making his head fall back.

The second blow was more anticipated and Tim reacted quicker, catching his attacker's fist in his hand.

"You selfish bastard!" a familiar voice snarled.

Tim looked around the fist that he was holding and felt his eyes widen and jaw drop. "Danny?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to beat the shit out of you, you selfish bastard!" Danny repeated.

Tim sighed, releasing Danny's hand, hoping that Danny wouldn't hit him again. Thankfully Danny lowered his hand. The anger was still evident on his face but Tim could also see the underlying hurt that that was still shining in the blond's blue eyes.

"Can you at least do it inside?" Tim asked, stepping aside to let Danny into the apartment. "How did you find me?" Tim closed the door and turned to face Danny.

"How do you fucking think?" Danny snapped, rolling his eyes. "Your mom mentioned that you called. Thought you'd call me as well. But no, apparently calling your ex-boyfriend is too much of a fucking courtesy for you."

"What?" Tim cried. "Ex? I never broke up with you."

"You fucking left me, alone to deal with my best friend's death. You didn't even fucking say goodbye. I think it's safe to assume that you _did_ break up with me the instant you left." Tim eye's got darker at the mention of Mike's death. "For fucks sake, Tim!" Danny exclaimed noticing Tim's look. "You don't think that I don't feel guilty as well?"

"You don't know what it's like," Tim replied, tears falling from his eyes. "I was researching to help him and I failed him."

Danny stalked over to Tim and slapped him. "How dare you?" he hissed. "You think I don't know what it feels like? I was the one that was driving that godforsaken machine. Mike pushed _me _out of the way so that I wouldn't get killed. Don't you _dare_ stand in front of me and accuse me of such a thing. I just chose to stay and face my demons instead of running like the coward that you are."

"I didn't leave because I'm a coward," Tim shouted. "I left because I failed Mike and he died. I didn't want to fail you too. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Mike was my best friend and I loved him. But you're my boyfriend and I love you even more. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you as well."

During their argument Tim and Danny had both moved closer and closer, so they were now standing face to face, with maybe an inch of space between them.

"What happened wasn't your fault," Danny whispered. "The doctors said it was a routine procedure. Mike knew that there was a risk something could happen but he agreed to the surgery anyway. If you had stayed around long enough to hear what the doctors had to say you would know that. I have been worrying about you everyday since you left," Danny continued, fresh tears falling. "I'd wake up in the middle of the night and think you were there, but then I'd turn over and you weren't. I've spent the last year dreading the police turning up and telling me that they'd found your body somewhere.

"Then your mom told me where you were and that hurt more. Knowing that you didn't care enough to call _me_."

"I didn't call you because I care about you, Danny," Tim whispered, running his thumbs over Danny's cheeks. Danny sighed softly and leant into Tim's touch. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like that but you're better off without me. I'm a screw-up and, you're right, a coward. I can't do anything right. I don't even know what I want to do with my life. You're better off without me," he repeated.

Danny laughed slightly. "It's not weak to admit that you can't face things on your own. You're not alone, Tim. I know Mike's always been there for you and it sucks that he's not going to be any more but you've got me. At one time that would have been enough."

Danny moved to walk away from Tim but the other man wrapped his arms around him, gently pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Danny. "Don't go," Tim whispered, breathing in Danny's scent. It felt so good to hold the blond in his arms again after such a long time of being away from him. "Please," Tim begged. "I know I'm an idiot for leaving you but I never forgot you," he added. "God Danny, how could I forget someone as amazing as you? You're perfect."

Danny blushed and buried his face in Tim's shoulder. "I'm not perfect," he mumbled.

"Yes, you are," Tim argued, running his hands up and down Danny's back. "Stay with me. Please," he added.

Danny sighed and looked up at him. "Okay," he whispered, kissing Tim softly for the first time in over a year. "Oh god," he moaned when Tim pulled him closer. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tim groaned, pulling Danny towards the bedroom and allowing Danny to push him back onto the bed.

**Edited for content**

Danny awoke early in the morning to an empty bed. He sighed, knowing that he had dreamt the night before. There was no way that Tim would turn up after a whole year of being gone. But then he realised that the blur that was his ceiling was white, not blue. He turned on his side, grabbed his glasses and there was definitely a picture of _him_ on the bedside table. He definitely wasn't in his own apartment.

Danny sat up so fast that all the blood rushed to his head, making him feel dizzy. He didn't get a reply when he called out Tim's name, so he pulled on his boxers and padded out of the bedroom. The balcony door was open and when Danny stepped out into the warm Miami morning he saw Tim leaning over the railing.

"Since when do you smoke?" Danny asked picking up the pack, noticing that they were the same brand that he smoked.

"Since six months ago," Tim answered, taking a drag and handing Danny the lighter as the blond helped himself to one from the pack. "They're the same ones you smoke, they made me think of you. Their smell. Their taste."

"I was going to quit, you know?" Danny murmured, putting the cigarette between his lips and lighting it before leaning against the railing next to Tim. "But when you left everything got so hectic. I don't think anyone would have survived if I had have done," he chuckled. "It's weird," he shook his head in amazement, "I never thought I'd see you standing on a balcony puffing on a cigarette."  
"They say don't knock it until you've tried it," Tim shrugged, flicking the butt down to the street below. "I never knew how calming one could be," he added, turning to face Danny. "Have you gotten over the urge to beat the crap out of me yet?" he asked.

Danny smiled bashfully. "Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized. "A lot of pent up anger."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "I more than deserved it." Danny nodded his head in agreement. "You're not staying in Miami, are you?" Tim asked after a few moments of silence.

Danny shook his head. "You know I can't," he replied, looking down to the street below. "I still have to finish school."

Tim sighed, knowing that Danny was right. It had been so long since he left he forgot that Danny was still at school. "What are we going to do?" Tim asked.

"You mean about us?" Tim nodded. "There's amazing little inventions called telephones," Danny rolled his eyes. "I've just found you again, there is no way I am giving you up because there's a couple of cities between us."

"Cities?" Tim rolled his eyes. "Danny, try states," he laughed. "But I'm glad you said that," he added, pulling Danny into his arms. "Because I love you," he whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny gasped in surprise and turned around in Tim's arms. "Really?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear when Tim nodded his head. "I love you too," he said, kissing Tim passionately. "Now," he continued, turning back around and leaning back against Tim's chest. "When are you going to show me around Miami?" he asked.

* * *

Tim paused outside the door, unsure about whether he should knock or just turn around and head back to Miami. Danny had spent the summer in Miami before heading back to college. When Danny had been gone a few days Mike's uncle John had dragged Tim into the crime lab and they had offered him a job on the proviso that he finish his degree first.

Tim hadn't mentioned it to Danny because he didn't want the blond to get his hopes up. Tim wanted to complete the remainder of his course in one year instead of the two that it should be, but he had been unsure about whether he would be allowed to do so.

Before Tim could knock, the door opened and Danny's jaw dropped open in surprise, books falling to the floor. "Tim?" he asked in shock.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" Tim grinned.

Danny, still stunned, stepped aside and let Tim into his dorm room. "I know you miss me, but we only saw each other a few days ago," Danny said, crossing the room and sitting next to Tim on the bed.

Tim laughed and rolled his eyes. "It'll take me a while to get used to the campus again," Tim said, ignoring Danny's comment. "It seems so much bigger than I remember."

Danny blinked. "What?" he questioned. "Get used to… are you coming back?" Danny asked, almost squealing when Tim nodded his head. "When?" Danny demanded, throwing his arms around Tim's neck, hugging him tightly.

"This semester," Tim answered. "I talked the Dean into letting me finish my last two years in one. The MDPD offered me a job once I graduated."

"Oh. You're going back?" Danny asked, sounding and looking crestfallen.

"Not for another year," Tim said, putting his hand under Danny's chin and forcing him to look up.

"What building's your dorm in?" Danny asked.

"None," Tim replied. "After a year of living on my own, I don't think I could handle living in the dorms again. Too many people. Besides, dorms mean roommates. Roommates mean secrecy. Secrecy means no sex on the kitchen table."

Danny groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Stop teasing me," he instructed.

Tim smirked and leant over, nibbling on Danny's ear lobe. "Who said I was teasing?" he grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Tim sighed and nodded his head, looking out over the cemetery. He had talked Danny into driving him to where Mike had been buried. Because he had left so soon Tim hadn't been around for his best friend's funeral and he felt that he owed it to Mike to say goodbye properly. "I need to," he whispered.

"You know where it is, right?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah," Tim assured him.

"I'll wait for you here," Danny told him.

Tim smiled and kissed Danny thankfully. "Thank you," he said, climbing out of the car and heading to where Danny had told him Mike was buried.

He easily found the spot where Mike's headstone was located. Danny's instructions were relatively easy to follow. He turned left and walked down the path for a little while until he reached the spot where Danny had told him Mike was buried.

"Hey," he greeted softly. "Sorry I'm late. I would have brought flowers but I thought they might be a bit too girly."

"I ran," Tim admitted. "After we found out you had died, I ran. I was scared. Losing you was the scariest thing ever. I didn't want to lose Danny as well so I thought I'd do us both a favour and run. Save myself the heartache of losing someone else I loved and save Danny's life. Don't worry, Danny's finally beaten it into me that what happened wasn't my fault.

"I went to Miami," Tim continued. "Crashed at your Uncle John's for a while before getting my own place. John got me a job at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. I'm only a lab tech but they told me that they'd be willing to train me as a Crime Scene Investigator if I finish the degree I started. The Dean's letting me do two years in one so me and Danny will graduate at the same time.

"Danny's still with me. We're still together. Still can't believe he forgave me for leaving him. His mom was right, he _is _a stubborn bastard," he laughed. "He wouldn't let me leave him again. Not that I even wanted to. Anyway," he sighed, "I left Danny waiting for me. I'll be back again. It won't take me a year, I swear," he promised. "I miss you, Mike," he added, a couple of tears falling.

Tim was still wiping the tears away when he arrived back at Danny's car. "Are you okay?" Danny asked in concern, seeing the tears. He was sitting on the hood of the car, waiting for Tim to get back.

Tim nodded, a smile on his face. "Thank you for bringing me here, Danny," Tim whispered, pulling Danny off of the hood and into a large hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked, hugging Tim back before getting into the car.

"Positive," Tim assured him. "I still can't believe you bought a car," he shook his head, grinning at the blond.

"I had to," Danny laughed, running his hand over the dashboard. "My ride moved to Miami."

* * *

Leaving Columbia after he had finished his degree to go back to Miami was harder than anything else Tim had to do. He had thought that leaving Danny the first time was hard, leaving him the second time was worse.

Danny had spent most of the year living with Tim in the apartment that he was renting for the school year.

"I'm going to miss you," Tim whispered in Danny's ear, running his hand down Danny's side. They were lying next to each other in bed, having just made love for what would probably be the last time before Tim left again for Miami.

"I know," Danny replied, shifting closer to Tim, practically trying to crawl into Tim's skin. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" Tim asked.

"You know I've been offered a job here," Danny smiled, kissing Tim softly. "But every time I have holidays, you know I'll be in Miami with you."

Tim grinned. "I suppose that'll make the distance somewhat bearable."

* * *

Tim soon found that having a long distance relationship was harder than he had originally thought. He and Danny spoke everyday and hearing the sound of Danny's voice made some of the ache Tim felt whenever he thought about him disappear slightly. But it was still hard to put the phone down after they spoke.

"Hey, Sam," Tim greeted, walking into the trace lab and grinning at the brunet. Tim had been working as a CSI for about a year when Andrew, their previous lab tech, had transferred to a different state; creating an opening for Sam. But, as good as Sam was, there was still a backlog of trace that needed to be tested and Tim often found himself helping the other man out when things got too hectic.

"Hey, Speed," Sam grinned, looking up from the computer screen.

"I know you're backlogged but I need this trace running ASAP," he smiled apologetically, holding up a brown evidence envelope. "Megan's in one of her moods," he rolled his eyes. Megan Donner was Tim's mentor and had been since he arrived back in Miami.

"It's okay," Sam assured him. "My assistant can run it for you," he added.

Tim felt his eyes widen in surprise. "We have a new techie?"

Sam nodded his head and pointed to the opposite end of the lab. Tim didn't know who he should expect to move out from behind the computers that were blocking Tim's view but Daniel Messer was definitely not even on the list.

"Danny?" he blurted out in surprise.

"Hey, Tim," Danny grinned at him.

"You two know each other?" Sam asked, sounding shocked. "Cool," Sam shrugged, grabbing a couple of vials before excusing himself from the lab.

"Are you really the new techie?" Tim asked, walking around the workbench and leaning against it as Danny opened the envelope, removing the evidence.

"Well, duh," Danny rolled his eyes. "That's what Sam said isn't it? You're not the only one that's allowed to be interested in forensics, you know?"

"Is it just a coincidence that you got a job in Miami," Tim asked.

"It's a coincidence that I got the job, yeah," Danny agreed. "But not that I applied for it. I missed you," he admitted. "And it's good experience."

Tim smiled and patted Danny on the shoulder. "I'll leave you in peace then," he said, adding under his breath. "Tonight, you're mine."

Danny laughed and shook his head. "Oh, you promise?"

* * *

Something was bothering Danny. Tim didn't have to be a CSI to know that. They had been planning to go to the movies together after work, but Danny had called Tim to cancel at the last moment, with no real explanation; just that he was exhausted from work and he didn't feel like going out.

Tim hadn't bought it for one moment. He knew that there was something Danny wasn't telling him and he wasn't about to let it go. Which would explain why he was stood outside Danny's apartment with Danny's favourite item of comfort in his hand; a six pack of beer.

"Tim," Danny said, opening the door and running a hand through his hair. "I'm really tired. Please," he begged, "I just want to be alone."

Tim ignored him and shoved past him. "I know you, Danny," he said, putting the beer on the table. "After all this time, did you really think that I wouldn't notice that there's something wrong with you?"

Danny sighed and grabbed himself a beer. "Can't you just leave me alone to wallow in my self pity?" he asked, scowling when Tim shook his head.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong with you," Tim informed the blond.

"And I told you it's nothing," Danny snapped, heading for the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Danny," Tim said softly through the closed door. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Danny replied and Tim could tell that the blond was crying.

Tim reached out and tried the door handle, surprised to find the door unlocked. Danny looked up when he heard the door open and Tim saw him try to wipe away the tears. "Then why are you crying?" Tim asked, crossing the room and sitting next to Danny.

"Do you remember when this was taken?" Danny asked quietly.

Tim looked at the picture that was in his lovers hand and smiled. "Yeah," he replied. It was him and Danny just after the blond had played a killer baseball game.

"It was the last real baseball game I ever played," Danny sighed, shaking his head and putting the picture back on the bedside table. "When I hurt my back I had no idea what to do, you know that," he whispered. Tim nodded his head, not saying a word; he knew that whatever Danny needed to say was important so he didn't interrupt. "I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. Working a boring nine to five desk job was so not for me," he shuddered.

Tim laughed lightly, remembering the phone calls they had had once Danny had finished work then. Nearly every sentence out of the other's mouth was complaining about work.

"Then I found out about the opening at the lab and it seemed like the perfect opportunity," Danny continued. "It was like killing two birds with one stone, not only would I get to use something I learnt at college but I'd get to be near _you _everyday. Over the past couple of years I've started to get restless," Danny admitted. "I don't know if you noticed it," he looked over at Tim who nodded his head slightly. He had, in fact, noticed that as well.

"I want to get out in the field, like you. Actually work the crime scene's. Not just process the evidence from them. I applied for a job in the NYPD as a crime scene investigator. I wasn't actually counting on hearing anything from them since I have no experience with working a crime scene, but they called yesterday. They're willing to take me on as a CSI Level 1."

"What did you tell them?" Tim asked.

"They've given me a few days to make my decision," Danny answered, more tears falling.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you wanted to be a CSI as well?" Tim asked, wiping Danny's tears away and pulling Danny into his arms.

"Because I didn't think there was any way that I would be able to be one," Danny admitted. "You know what I'm like. I'm hard headed and rash."

"Just like me," Tim chuckled. "I think you should go for it, Danny," he whispered in Danny's ear.

"But what about you?" Danny asked, lifting his head and looking at his lover.

"What about me?" Tim asked, brushing Danny's hair away from his forehead.

"New York's far away," Danny whispered. "I don't want to leave you."

Tim smiled sadly and brushed his lips against Danny's. "You can't pass up and opportunity like this, Danny. And I know you, leaving me is not what's worrying you. We've done long distance before, we can do it now. You're scared to go back to New York, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?" Danny sighed.

"Because I know you," Tim told him. "After ten years I'd be a bit worried if I didn't." Danny just shook his head, a small smile on his face. "What is it about New York that scares you so much? I know it's not because it's a big city."

"You remember when we were in the mountains and I told you what my tattoo meant?" Danny asked. Tim nodded his head. "They're notorious in New York City. Almost every cop has heard of them. Imagine all the things they're going to think when they find out that the new rookie CSI used to run with them," he shook his head.

"Danny," Tim said, putting his hand under Danny's chin and forcing him to look up. "It doesn't matter. So you used to run with them? Big deal. You were sixteen. You're almost twenty-nine now. You've grown up, matured. You're not the same kid you were back then. The Tanglewood boys are thugs. I don't see that in you. All I see is the same eighteen year old I fell in love with. Granted, you're not as cute as you were then," he smirked.

Danny laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "Are you sure we can handle long distance again?" he asked quietly.

Tim nodded his head. "If we can survive a one year separation, I think we can survive a few states between us." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed Danny's cell phone. "Now call them and tell them that you accept the job and will finalise your starting details on Monday morning, once you've informed the MDPD that you're transferring."

"You can be very persuasive when you want, you know?" Danny asked, dialling a number that he had saved into his phone's memory. "Detective Taylor? It's Danny Messer, we spoke yesterday about my application…"

* * *

Tim groaned in pain, not opening his eyes. He couldn't believe he had gotten shot again. Unfortunately, this time he hadn't been wearing a Kevlar. "Danny's going to kill me," he muttered, shifting slightly as he tried to get comfortable.

"You're damn right he is," a southern voice agreed.

Tim's eyes snapped open and he moaned as the bright light hit his stinging eyeballs. "Calleigh?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to cover for Danny while he got some sleep," Calleigh replied with a shake of her head, her long blonde hair falling in her face.

"Danny's here?" Tim asked. "In Miami?"

"Of course he is."

"Who told him?"

"Eric called him as soon as he found out you were in hospital," Calleigh told him. "And just so you know, we've always known about you two. Well except Alexx. She's only just discovered Danny. Adopted him straight away. Though she is a bit mad at you for not telling her about someone as cute as him."

"How did you know?" Tim asked, he had thought they had kept their relationship pretty well hidden when Danny had been working for the crime lab.

"Eric said something about a locker room and wouldn't say anything else," Calleigh laughed. "H seems to know everything so who knows how he found out?"

"And you?"

"I just knew," Calleigh smirked. "My gaydar," she added with a small smile. "I think it's cute."

Tim groaned and put his right hand over his face. "Have you been bugging him mercilessly the entire time I was out?" he asked. "How long _was _I out anyway?" he added.

"Three days," Calleigh replied. "And no we haven't," she retorted. "We've been making sure that he doesn't starve himself to death by not eating because he's worried about you. He's been sitting in this very chair since he arrived a few hours after you were shot. He's only getting some sleep in an actual bed because Alexx physically dragged him to her house."

"Timmy," Alexx's voice said from the door. "You're awake," she stated smiling at Danny who was standing next to her.

"I hate you," Danny said, his tone sounding completely serious but the grin and twinkle in his eyes betrayed his true feelings. "You know how much I don't like hospitals," he added, crossing the room and perching on the edge of Tim's bed.

"Sorry," Tim smiled apologetically. "How's your back?" he asked, running his right hand over Danny's lower back.

Danny rolled his eyes. "My back is fine," he assured him, "keeps hurting a bit. You're the one that just got shot and you're asking me how my back is?" he laughed, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with your back?" Alexx asked in concern.

Danny smiled over at her. "Nothing now," he replied. "I hurt it when I was eighteen and it hurts every so often. Doctors told me that it was natural," he shrugged.

Calleigh stood up, "We'll see you later," she said, kissing Tim on the forehead and Danny on the cheek before she and Alexx left the room.

"You scared me," Danny whispered, running his hand through Tim's hair.

"I'm sorry," Tim replied.

"Sitting here waiting for you to wake up was the scariest thing I've ever done," Danny confessed. "Now I know what you felt like when… well, you know," he said, not wanting to bring back bad memories for Tim.

Tim smiled and reached out for Danny's hand. "It's okay," he whispered. "I got rid of my demons a long time ago. Mike's a happy memory now."

Danny grinned and kissed Tim passionately. "Just get better," he instructed. "I want to get out of this hospital as soon as possible."

Tim laughed. "You're not the one in the hospital bed," he retorted, glancing towards the door where Alexx and Calleigh were grinning at them through the window. Tim glared at them and they hurriedly turned away. "Should have known they wouldn't leave us in peace," he muttered.

"Did Calleigh tell you that Alexx is mad at you for keeping me a secret?" Danny asked, smoothing down Tim's dark hair.

"Yeah," Tim sighed. "I don't know how they knew."

"She pulled me away from here last night," Danny told him. "Made me eat an entire three course meal before she tucked me into bed."

"Now you know what it's like to be constantly mothered," Tim laughed. "Your mom _still_ doesn't let me out of her house without having something to eat."

"Well, I _did_ warn you," Danny replied, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "It's not my fault you didn't listen to me when you had the chance."

* * *

"How come I've never seen this place?" Eric asked, looking around Tim's sitting room in awe.

"Because we'd never get you out of here," Calleigh answered handing Tim a cup of hot tea.

"Speed, this place is awesome!" Eric continued, ignoring Calleigh and looking out of the window at the view of the ocean. "How can you afford this on a CSI's salary?" Danny laughed and shook his head. "What?" Eric asked in confusion.

"The same way he could afford a Harley when we were at school without even working," Danny answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Eric frowned, still confused and turned to Tim questioningly. "I inherited money from my father," he told them.

"He's not telling you the whole truth," Danny said, earning him a glare from Tim. "About three years ago his dad had a heart attack and passed away."

"Oh, Tim," Calleigh gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Tim shook his head, dismissing her apology. "It's okay," he assured her before continuing where Danny had left off. "My family owns the three most popular restaurants in Syracuse. When he died, everyone thought that he was going to leave control of the restaurants to my mom. But the family knew that my mom doesn't know the first thing about business, even my dad knew that. In his last will and testament my father left half the Speedle fortune to my mom, to keep her living comfortably. The rest of the money and the restaurants was left to my brother and me. My dad didn't specify which one of us got what and since Max never had any interest in the restaurant or business, we agreed that he could have the rest of the fortune and I'd take care of the restaurants."

"He's also not telling you that there are now two Miguel restaurants in New York City," Danny informed them. "I like it. I get VIP treatment," he grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

Tim rolled his eyes and elbowed Danny in the ribs. "That's how I can afford both this apartment and my bike," he finished.

"Were you ever planning on telling us this?" Calleigh asked.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal," Tim shrugged his shoulders.

Eric turned around and stared at him in bewilderment. "Not a big deal?" Eric repeated. "Speed, do I need to comment on the plasma?" he demanded, indicating to the television that was mounted on the wall.

"He's always been modest," Danny rolled his eyes. "He never did take credit for anything."

Calleigh and Eric laughed. "You know, Danny," Calleigh said, "you've known Tim for a long time. You must know everything about him. Any embarrassing stories?" she asked.

Tim blushed and glared at Danny when he laughed. "Well there was one time at a party in college," Danny chuckled.

"Don't you dare," Tim demanded.

"It was the first night back after spring break," Danny continued, ignoring Tim's command and the glare that was sent his way.

"I hate you," Tim grumbled, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

"What?" Eric asked in surprise. "I can't do that!" he argued.

"It's not that difficult," Tim sighed, "you pack up your stuff and move them here."

"But," Eric tried to argue.

"I've told you," Tim replied, "no rent for the first three months and then it'll be half of what you pay now. I don't want to get rid of this place and I know you'll take good care of it."

"So keep it," Eric instructed.

"It'd be used once a year in the summer," Tim rolled his eyes. "There's no point in it staying empty for the rest of the year. Don't argue with me, Eric. You're taking the apartment and that's final."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Eric sighed when Tim shook his head, a grin on his face. "Fine," he agreed, "but you're telling Danny when he comes back from New York to check up on you. Not me."

"Don't worry," Tim assured him. "I know exactly how to tell Danny."

* * *

"This is your idea of telling him?" Eric demanded as he looked around Tim's sitting room.

Boxes were scattered all around the room, filled with things ranging from books to DVD's to CD's. "I'm going to tell everyone at once. It'll save me from explaining myself a dozen times," Tim shrugged.

"But shouldn't you tell him in private, not in front of everyone else?" Eric asked.

"I told you, don't argue with me," Tim instructed. "Put that in there." He handed a book to Eric and indicated that the Cuban-Russian man should put it in the box he was stood next to him, just as they heard Danny's voice call out from the hallway.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, wandering in to the room, followed by Alexx and Calleigh and seeing the boxes in the room.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Tim said, greeting him with a soft kiss. "You just get here?" he asked his lover.

Danny nodded his head, "Arrived at about the same time that everyone else did."

"Where's H?" Tim asked, noticing that the supervisor wasn't in the apartment.

"I was just parking the hummer," Horatio said from the doorway as the redhead removed his sunglasses. "Everything okay, Speed?" he asked.

"More than okay, H," Tim grinned.

"Care to explain what's going on then?" Danny demanded, putting his hands on his hips in a pretty good impersonation of Horatio.

"I've been off work for three months now," Tim started, "and I've had a lot of time to think about this." Danny opened his mouth but Tim lifted his hand, cutting him off. "I've made up my mind and nothing's going to change my mind about my decision. I've decided to retire from the MDPD," he added.

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "Are you mad? Being a CSI is more important to you than anything. For crying out loud, you made _me _want to be one, Tim. Why would you do something like that?"

"If you were quiet for a few moments and let me finish, you'd find out," Tim rolled his eyes. "I know it's not fair to the lab, H," Tim said turning to Horatio, "but I know you'll be able to find a replacement fairly easily. I've been thinking about this a _lot _over the past three months. I've been working here in Miami since I graduated college. For eight years we've been seeing each other," he indicated to Danny, "long distance. It took me almost dying to make me realise that I don't want to spend another eight years living so far away from Danny. Eric's moving in here, he's going to take care of this place while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Horatio asked with a small smile, already knowing what Tim was going to say.

"I'm moving to New York," Tim smiled at Danny.

Alexx and Calleigh both had tears in their eyes as Danny looked at him in surprise. "New York?" he repeated in shock.

Tim nodded his head. "Of course, we'll both be coming back for the summer," he said, pulling Danny into his arms.

Danny grinned and rested his head on Tim's shoulder. "Can't you make it the winter?" he asked. "New York's cold during the winter," he shivered at the mere thought of New York winters.

Tim laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Danny's head. "We'll see," he murmured. "Do you all hate me now?" he asked nervously.

Alexx smiled through her tears and shook her head. "Of course we don't, honey," she said, crossing the room and throwing her arms around both Danny and Tim.

"We could never hate you," Calleigh grinned at him, hugging them as well. "Just make sure you remember to keep in touch with us," she instructed.

"Trust me, I will," Tim assured her. "I have no intention on getting on your bad side," he grinned.

"Smart man," Calleigh laughed, patting him on the arm.

"Do you want our help?" Horatio asked.

"I'll be fine," Tim told him.

"We're going to leave you two alone," Alexx said, kissing Tim on the cheek before they said their goodbyes, leaving Danny and Tim alone in the apartment.

"You're really leaving Miami?" Danny asked, not moving out of Tim's arms.

"Yeah," Tim answered, holding Danny tightly. "I bought an apartment over looking Central Park," he told him. "I know your apartment isn't big _at all, _so I bought one big enough for both of our things. If you want to, that is," Tim finished.

Danny's eyes widened. "Tim, are you asking me to live with you?"

"I'm doing more than that, Danny," Tim said, releasing Danny and walking over to a box that was near the television. Danny watched as Tim pulled something out of the box before coming back over to him. "You know I love you more than anything," Tim said softly. "We've been through a lot over the past fourteen years. You put up with me leaving after Mike died. You pulled me out of my own despair, Danny. You made me remember who I was before everything happened. I don't ever want to be with anyone else, so I guess what I'm trying to say is," Tim took Danny's hand in his own and got down on one knee, "Daniel Messer, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the ring box to reveal a simple silver band.

"What?" Danny gasped. "You- Me- I-," he stammered in surprise. "My god, Tim," he breathed, pulling Tim to his feet, "of course I will."

"You will?" Tim asked, a gleeful smile spreading across his face. Danny nodded his head, tears rolling down his cheeks as Tim slipped the band onto his hand. "I love you, Danny," Tim said, kissing Danny softly.

"I love you too," Danny replied, his fingers slipping into Tim's dark hair as he deepened the kiss. "I always have."

* * *

"That's everything," the delivery man said, placing the last box in the sitting room

"Thanks," Tim replied, tipping the man and showing him to the door. "God, you've got a lot of stuff," Tim said to Danny who was standing by the window looking out over Central Park.

Danny laughed and shook his head. "I don't have as much as you," Danny argued. "You're more of a pack rat than I am. This view's amazing," he said, turning back to the window.

Tim crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Danny from behind. Their new apartment was on the thirty-second floor and the view of the park really was fantastic. "Imagine what it's going to be like seeing the sun rise over the park."

"I'm glad you came here," Danny whispered, leaning back against Tim's chest.

"Me too," Tim replied, placing a gentle kiss on the blond's neck. His hand ran down Danny's torso to cup the bulge in the front of Danny's pants. "Looks like you're _very _happy," Tim smirked. Danny moaned and pressed his crotch further into Tim's hand. "You want me, don't you?" he murmured in Danny's ear. "Do you want me to jerk you off, right here, right now?" he asked. Danny groaned again, louder this time as he moaned something in Italian. "You do that on purpose, don't you?" Tim laughed against Danny's skin as his fingers undid Danny's jeans. "You know how much you speaking Italian turns me on."

Danny moaned again and tipped his head back onto Tim's shoulder, whispering how much he loved Tim in Italian, when the other man's hand slipped inside his underwear and grasped his hard cock.

Tim sucked and nibbled on Danny's neck, determined to leave a mark on the other man; a mark which could easily be covered up by Danny's collar. Danny arched into Tim's touch as the other man's left hand entered Danny's underwear as well. He sucked in a breath when Tim starting massaging his balls as he continued pumping Danny's cock.

"Tim," Danny moaned, thrusting his hips forward and pushing more of himself into Tim's hand. "Tim!" he shouted louder as he came, spilling his seed all over Tim's hand.

Danny smiled and turned around in Tim's arms. He threaded his arms around Tim's neck, kissing him passionately before sliding down onto his knees. Danny caressed Tim's erection through his trousers before he undid the zipper, allowing Tim's hard cock to spring free.

Danny licked the head, savouring the pre-cum he tasted there. He kissed and licked his way down Tim's shaft to suck on the taller man's balls. Tim moaned and his hands went to bury themselves in Danny's blond hair as the blond took as much of Tim's cock in as he could.

He rolled Tim's balls in his hand as Tim pushed more of himself into the warmth of Danny's mouth. It took a few moments but Danny managed to relax his throat so that his gag reflex didn't kick in, allowing Tim to fuck his mouth eagerly.

It didn't take long for Tim's fingers to tighten their grip on Danny's hair, which was all the warning Danny got before Tim was coming, screaming Danny's name and he spilt himself down Danny's throat. Danny grinned as he sucked and licked Tim clean.

When Danny stood up, Tim was still panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Welcome to New York," he grinned, kissing Tim softly.

Tim laughed and pulled Danny close. "I've been here before, you know," he replied.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, but then you always had to go back to Miami. This is your home now."

"It's our home," Tim reminded him, bringing Danny's left hand to his mouth and kissing the silver ring.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, his smiled widening as he dragged Tim into the bedroom. "We've christened this room. But we haven't done _anything_ in the bedroom."

"You're insatiable," Tim laughed, following Danny. "But I think I can cope with that," he remarked as they fell onto the bed.

The End.

Thanks for reading. X.


End file.
